


Back to where it all started

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: Steve went off in search of Catherine after a huge fight with Danny.Danny and team went back to work but sadly while taking down a suspect Danny is hurt and fighting for his lifeLou Adam Jerry Junior Tani Grace Charlie Chin Kono and Rachel all learn Danny is in a coma and he has a 20 percent chance of living,Junior calls Steve who is off rebuilding his relationship with Catherine but that all comes to a halt when Steve learns Danny was hurt and might not make it.Steve comes home, he is reminded of all the good things he and Danny have but how will Steve and their ohana feel when they learn Danny has no memory of the last 8 years  which means Danny doesn't know his son or about the fight with SteveNothing is the same for 5-0 and their ohana. Catherine can see what happened to Danny has affected Steve and he is needed more than ever by Danny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has caused me to have writer's block for my other stories, this story came to while watching 9-11 to 9-18, Everytime I start writing for my other stories this one pops up so I am going to write it from start to finish no clue how many chapters it will be, so I hope you all enjoy it.

PROLONG

Steve is sitting on a plane heading home back to Hawaii where his partner and best friend is in a coma. Steve's heart is breaking by what is going on back home with his best friend.

Steve leans his head against the wall of the plane staring out at the nights sky when he feels Catherine's hand on his arm but he doesn't look at her cause she is the reason Steve and Danny got into a huge fight the reason Steve wasn't there to protect Danny the reason he didn't get the email or call for two weeks

Catherine could feel Steve's muscles tence up at her touch so she pulls her hand back and goes back to reading her book but it was hard to focus on it cause she was hurting for Steve he just lost the man he thought of as a father now he could lose the man who he was so in love with, the man who shares his children with Steve, Danny gave up a chance to have his family back for Steve, Danny has never lied or broken Steve's trust, Danny has shown Steve and everyone just how much Steve matters to him

Steve thought back to their fight and the last words Steve said to Danny was maybe it was time for me to focus on something real like going after Catherine yes cause at least she loves me that's more than I can say for you 

Steve remembered the sad and broken look in Danny's face as they stared at each other then Steve watched Danny grab his keys and walk out the door while their friends and team watched helpless.

Catherine touched Steve's shoulder to let him know that they are here, Steve and Catherine walk off the plane and Steve is greeted by a hard smack across the face that could be heard all over the airport

Steve looks up to see who smacked him to his scock he sees Tani being held back by Junior who too has a angry looks on both their faces.


	2. Chapter 1

Lou stood by the window looking into the room where his boss and friend was. It was so hard to watch the people in the room 

Danny laid on the bed hooked up to several machines that were keeping him alive then his daughter was sitting next to him holding his hand while Charlie sat on the bed trying to understand why daddy isn't waking up in the other chair next to the bed was Rachel she had tears in her eyes seeing her children hurting was killing her 

Rachel stood up and walked out of the room she sank to her knees crying over Danny being hurt and how she can't help her children. Rachel felt a hand on her back she looked up to see Renee standing there Rachel stood up and hugged Renee who helped Rachel over to the couch and the two mother's talked.

Lou turned back to the two kids sitting with their father and thought about his own children

Adam walked up to Lou and they both watched over Danny's children and Danny. Nothing felt real at the moment everything had stopped the moment Danny was hurt and the moment everyone learned Danny was in a coma with a 20 percent chance of surviving.

Just then all the machines started beeping grace screaming mom and doctors running into the room they asked the kids to leave the room.

After Grace and Charlie left the room, the doctors and nurses got to work but the blinds and the door was closed no one had any idea of what was going on with Danny.

Just then Junior, Tani, Catherine and Steve walked into the room Charlie ran for Steve who picked him up and held him as he cryed grace also ran to Steve finding comfort in her uncle's arms Rachel watched her children find comfort in Steve's arms 

Steve opened his other arm and Rachel joined the hug and comfort only Steve could give them.

Everyone including Catherine watched as Steve took care of Charlie, Grace and Rachel who were all hurting over Danny. They saw Steve whispering comforting words to them.

Just then the doctors came out of Danny's room then they looked around unsure that Charlie should hear the news then Steve introduced Charlie to Catherine then Catherine took Charlie out of the room.

The doctors waited til Charlie was all the way out of the room then they told everyone that Danny's heart stopped but they got it beating again and his oxygen levels are very low so we had to give him more 

Rachel asked if he's going to be okay then the doctors looked down then back up and said at this point it's up to Danny to live but for now he is still alive.

Everyone was thankful for that but Grace and Rachel cryed into Steve's arms while the rest watched as Steve comforted grace and Rachel who were so sad and broken.

Steve thanked the doctors who said you can go see him but only 2 at a time he needs his rest, Rachel and Grace go in first to see Danny while Adam and Lou give Steve an update on how this all happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny's fight 
> 
> Steve leaves unaware that his last words to Danny could be his last

Lou and Adam tell Steve what happened to Danny after Steve left a hurt and broken Danny behind Danny was so hurt by Steve that he didn't care if he got shot or worse. Steve was so sad as he learned more and more about Danny. Adam told Steve about the chase and Danny getting shot, the team all told Steve about how upset sad and broken Danny was and how he didn't care about his safety since Steve doesn't care about him.

Lou starts at the fight that the whole team heard and we're watching them and 

************†*********flashback*********************†*

 

After getting revenge for Joe's death, Steve and Catherine say goodbye for now, Steve heads home back to the life that has made him happy back to his family and friends. Steve has become aware that the friendship he has with Danny is alot more than that, it's about the love and trust they have for each other plus a part of Steve is in love with Danny while the other half is still so in love with Catherine. Steve knows in order to really let Catherine go he needs to see her one last time before walking away for good.

It's been two months since Steve last saw Catherine and he can't get her out of his head so he decides that it's time to go see her and maybe she can help him sort out his feelings for Danny the one person who has been there for him from the start.

Steve walks into Danny's office and places the note on his desk just in time for Danny to see him then 

" Your leaving to chase after Catherine aren't you " Danny asks as he walks over to his desk 

" Yes I need to see her " Steve says as he looks at Danny 

" So you thought leaving a dear Danno letter was better than telling me in person " Danny says as he looks at Steve 

" Telling you would be hard cause I know you would try and talk me out of going " Steve says making Danny look at him hard

" Maybe I would talk you out of going cause I care about you and don't want to see you get hurt again " Danny says as he looks at Steve 

" Not everyone is going to hurt me she is means a lot to me and I need to know if there is a chance " Steve says in a firm voice..

" And if she hurts you again what then " Danny says in a calm voice

" Then I come home knowing I tried unlike you " Steve says in a rather short voice

" What does that mean exactly " Danny asked as he looks at Steve 

" It means I am not affraid to take chances like you are scared of everything Catherine loves me I live her so I am going after her " Steve says Danny looks at him 

" Fine go after a woman who picked your mom over you who lied to you and has broken your trust " Danny says hotly 

" At least I don't regret her like I do you making you my partner was my biggest mistake and when I get back I will fix it " Steve says knowing fully well he didn't mean it

Danny just stood there looking at Steve wondering now if these last 9 years of friendship we're based on lies then 

" Guess you have a plane to catch and when you get back you will have my resignation on your desk and you won't hear from me again " Danny said as he stood up and walked out of his office

Steve stood in Danny's office alone watching Danny walk out of the office his shoulders were hutched forward and he had a sad and broken look on his face 

Steve turned just in time to see the whole team standing there watch them then Steve grabbed his bags and left the office unaware that his last words to Danny his best friend his partner maybe the last words he ever hears.

******************End of flashback********************

Steve walked over to the window and looks into the room where his best friend and partner lays in a bed hooked up to several machines and the machine that is keeping him alive.

Steve leans his head against the glass closes his eyes as he thinks back to that day the very last time he talked to Danny. Steve didn't call to talk to Danny they both needed time then Steve turns and asks what Danny's words after getting shot 

Steve's heart shattered when he hears Danny said not to call you since he was a mistake you would fix when you got home

Steve looks back into the room while saying i would have fixed the friendship I messed up Danny was never a mistake my only mistake is going after Catherine and leaving Danny I love him the tears fell from Steve's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace breaks Steve's heart
> 
> Steve feels unwelcome and unwanted

The team stood there listening to everything that Steve was saying but no one could really comfort Steve cause he is the reason Danny was so sad and wasn't really caring if he got hurt plus he told the team not to call Steve but after Danny being in a coma for 3 weeks the team thought Steve should know about Danny Junior remembers that heartbreaking phone call

*******†*********flashback************†**********

Steve was sitting on a beach staring out at the water thinking about the hurt he saw in Danny's eyes thinking about what he may have just lost

Catherine walks up to Steve and hands him the phone he sees it was Junior he knew something was wrong then 

" Hey Junior what's wrong " Steve says into the phone as Catherine sat down next to Steve 

" Steve there is no easy way to say this but you need to come home now " Junior says with a sigh

" What happened is it Danny " Steve asks as he grips the phone tighter and tighter

" Yes Danny was shot and is in a coma " Junior said as he looked at Tani who was mad at Steve 

" What when why didn't anyone call me " Steve said as he stood up brushed the sand off 

" Danny was shot 3 weeks ago and he didn't want us to call you " Junior said right before Steve hung up on him.

Steve tells Catherine that they are going back to Hawaii cause Danny was shot and needs him.

****************End of flashback*************†******

Catherine heard what Steve said about coming after her she knows that Steve is hurting over Danny being in a coma.

Grace came out of the room while Steve was explaining that he didn't mean any of those words he said to Danny before he left

" So your the reason my dad was hurting before he got shot " Grace said as she looked at the man she called uncle 

" We had a huge fight before I left and I said things I didn't mean " Steve said as he looked at grace

Grace took a moment to look at Steve then the next words out of her mouth broke Steve's heart in the worst way 

" You are the reason my father is in that bed you were the reason he didn't care if he was hurt cause his best friend left him thinking that he meant nothing to you after 9 freaking years my father gave up a chance to have family back to clear your name he went to North Korea and Afghanistan to save you and now he's in that room fighting for his life while you were off with her I thought my dad meant more to you I thought Charlie and I meant more to you after all we call you uncle but right now I hate you so much I wish we never met you or any of 5-0 and know this Steve consider your self no long our family or our uncle " Grace said as she looked at a broken Steve 

Grace turned around and ran to Rachel's arms as Rachel looked at Steve with a sad and heartbreaking look before they went back into the room Danny was is.

Steve walked over to the couch sat down on it feeling dejected and the tears came that he held back while grace was yelling at him Catherine sat down next to him put her hand on him but he pulled away cause he doesn't deserve comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a Catherine fan, I am letting you all know this is not the story for you. I am not a Catherine fan anymore lost all interest in mcrollins when Catherine left Steve. I am a mcdanno fan as a friendship or relationship,
> 
> My other stories have Steve as the one who did Danny wrong, I can't get past how they down played Danny and mcdanno friendship in 9-11, 
> 
> I am just letting you know that this story has Catherine bashing, so if you stop reading I understand and I appreciate all the feed back you all have been giving me.

Steve sat on the couch his head burried in his hands as he replays over and over what grace just said she no longer considers him her family her uncle that she wishes she never met him or 5-0, Steve's heart was breaking cause he loves both Grace and Charlie plus he loves Danny so much and now Danny is fighting for his life and grace hates him.

Just then Rachel comes out of Danny's room walks over to Steve and slaps him across the face then 

" You were his best friend the one person he could trust not to hurt him the one who he thought had his back the one who was on his side through everything but you chose to go after her and break Danny's heart my children are no longer any concern of yours and neither is Danny sadly Danny fought so hard for you that he gave up everything to clear your name to bring you back from North Korea and Afghanistan he was there throughout the whole mess with wo fat and your mother he never once lied to you or broke your trust but the same can't be said for you can it I mean you said some cruel and hurtful things that led to Danny not caring if he got hurt cause he knows you don't care that you never did that going after Catherine was so important that you ruined your own relationship with Danny for her now you have to live with knowing that you are the reason my children may lose their father" Rachel said in a nasty and disgusting tone of voice.

Steve watched as Rachel re-enter Danny's room he stood there for a moment then went and sat down on the couch and thought about everything he and Danny went through over the 9 years they have known each other, Catherine once again trys to comfort Steve who keeps pushing her away he doesn't want her comfort he wants Danny to be okay wants to go back and never have said those things to the one person who has truly never hurt him by lying or breaking his trust but at this point Steve hates himself and Catherine

Tani looks over watching as Steve pushes Catherine away, he doesn't let Catherine comfort him then she sees Steve get up from the couch walk over to the window looking at his comatose best friend with his children and ex wife 

Tani who can't stand there and watch this women come in here act like nothing happened then 

" You have alot of nerve showing up here I mean look around you none of us want you here no one here is your friend we are here for Danny the man who has been there for Steve after you left him not once but 3 times choosing your career over Steve lying to Steve and yet he still went after you even hurting Danny " Tani said in a rather sharp and crispy voice

" I am here cause Steve needs me right now I won't leave the man I love " Catherine said as she looks at Steve who can barely look at her

" LOVE you love Steve but look around he can barely look at you he won't even let you comfort him he wants nothing to do with you you are the reason they had a fight your the reason everyone is mad at steve your the reason our family is falling apart as Danny fights to live your the reason Steve has lost so much " Tani said in an angry voice that could carry into Danny's room

" You all can blame me but Steve wants to be with me and I won't leave him " Catherine said as she looked at Steve

Tani couldn't take it anymore so she walked over Catherine and slapped her and said leave now no one wants you here not even Steve 

Catherine looks over to steve who has his back to her then she hears him say you should go I don't want you here and I think you should take the flight out cause I won't be coming with you cause I won't leave Danny again my love for you came with heartbreaking consequences that I may never get back and I may have lost everything cause of you so please leave and don't ever come back.

Catherine stood there in shock she never meant hurt Danny but she loves Steve and wants to be with him but right now he is too angry with himself and her to see that she loves him.

Catherine runs to closest bathroom unaware Rachel is in there crying over Danny Rachel sees Catherine walk in crying Rachel slaps Catherine across the face and says that is for hurting my children and Danny who was your friend too but I will say this once stay the hell away from my family their ohana and that includes Steve 

Rachel whips away the tears puts her calm and brave face on walks out of the bathroom with her head held high leaving a sad and alone Catherine.


	6. Chapter 6

Lou walks over to steve who seems very lost and upset and nothing was making sense to him, Steve never meant to hurt Danny but at that moment he said such cruel and hurtful things things that Danny may never forgive steve for things that most likely caused Steve to lose Danny and their friendship.

Tani went to get some coffee for everyone she went into Danny's room and asked if they wanted anything so Rachel and grace leave Danny's room.

Tani Rachel and Grace are all sitting down at a table in the cafeteria grace was staring at the hot chocolate that she bought then 

" I just don't understand why uncle I mean Steve would hurt dad like that I mean dad has done so much for him like saving him in North Korea and Afghanistan clearing his name of a murder he didn't do I just don't get it " Grace said as she looked down at the table

" I wish I could help but I don't get it either when I met them Danny said Steve had this ability to know when he is needed he shows up at the right moment " Tani said as she looks at Grace then at Rachel.

" I truly think Steve was so consumed by the sadness of losing Joe who was like a father to Steve he wanted to keep that link and Catherine was it Steve the Steve we call uncle would never hurt Danny but sorrow pain can destroy a person may be that's what happened with Steve " Rachel said trying to figure out why it happened

Tani Rachel and Grace sip their drinks and keep talking about Steve and Danny.

Meanwhile back up stairs, Steve walks into Danny's room sits down in the chair lifts his hand in his holds it against his face then 

" Danny I know you are in there fighting to come back to us I am so truly sorry for what I said I never meant to hurt you I am falling apart I wanted to hold on to the last link I had to Joe and Catherine was it we talked about you and I realized that I had a family with you that you Grace and Charlie are my family I love you so much I don't want to lose you too I have survived Joe's death, my mom returning from the dead her leaving my father's death Catherine leaving and coming back but your a loss I will never be able to come back from a loss that will destroy me a loss I will never forgive myself for letting go of please I am begging you to wake up to come back to me " Steve said with tears running down his face

Then Steve hears a loud beeping then he looks up and sees that Danny is coding then doctors and nurses coming running into the room pushing Steve out of the room

Doctor screaming we are losing him.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve was now standing at the window watching as the doctors and nurses work on Danny, seeing Danny like this was killing Steve knowing that his best friend has given up on him has put himself in danger thinking Steve didn't care cause he was off with Catherine. Right now nothing matters more than Danny and making things right with him, he does care so much. His heart is shattered in a billion pieces seeing Danny like this.

Tani Rachel and Grace return only to see Danny's door close and everyone was standing by the window watching the doctors saving Danny's life just then the doctors come out one of them stops and looks at everyone then he says I am so sorry but detective Williams is still in a coma and there is 10 percent chance of him waking up.

Grace sank to the floor crying Rachel next to her trying to comfort her but Grace sees Steve she stands up walks over to Steve and starts hitting him in the chest while screaming it's your fault I may lose Danno Steve grabs Grace's wrists spins her around pulls her back to his chest as she keeps crying they both sink to the floor Steve holding Grace in his arms as he rocks back and fourth Rachel joins them as she holds on to Steve while Grace crys become soft and heartbreaking sobs 

Rachel looks at her daughter and can see the thought of losing Danny is hurting to everyone in the room but she can see Steve is struggling to keep it together then Rachel looks at Steve says it's okay to cry Steve pulls grace tighter to him and crys into her shoulder while saying he's a loss I won't come back from he's a loss that will hurt more than losing my parents my aunt Deb my team Joe Catherine leaving and coming back Danny's a loss I won't survive

Both Grace and Rachel are shocked by everything Steve is saying but both are still angry with him for how he treated Danny before he left.

Tani Lou Adam Jerry and Junior all stand there watching the 3 on the floor comforting each other, they all can see Steve is coming undone and it may just get worse if Danny doesn't make it.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve had his face burried in Grace's neck the tears were running down his face, Steve hung on to Grace like she was his lifeline just like he does with Danny. They were rocking back and forth Steve was comforting grace and Rachel but it was them who was comforting Steve, nothing would ever be the same if Danny doesn't make it.

Everyone can see Steve was falling apart, Danny is the only person who could keep Steve sane. Steve and Danny have been best friends for 9 years, they have been through so much, their friendship has kept Steve sane and when Steve has fallen apart Danny was there when Catherine left Danny was there when Catherine cane back Danny was there but when Joe died Steve shut Danny out when his team died Steve shut Danny out when he was out for revenge he turn to Catherine Harry and Junior once again shutting Danny out, there was a huge reason for that Steve wanted to protect Danny and kids from the dark side of Steve he had to make sure they never saw that side of him, Steve is scared to death of losing Danny their friendship Charlie and Grace, if they saw the dark Steve would Danny forbid Steve from seeing the kids would Danny walk away and never look back.

Steve laid his forehead against Grace's shoulder and cryed, Grace could see that Steve was in so pain and he was sorry for hurting Danno but right now they have to hold on to hope that Danny makes it.

Rachel pulls away and let's Grace take care of Steve who is so badly shaken at the thought of losing Danny that nothing matters, just then Charlie comes running in and throws himself at both his sister and uncle.

Steve lifts Charlie up into his arms as he stands up then helps grace up and the three walk to Danny's room, once they are in the room, Lou says that seeing steve like this is heartbreaking cause if we lose Danny we will lose Steve as well and nothing will ever be the same.

Rachel can see how much Steve cares about Danny but the question is just how deep those feelings run and is there more to those feelings. Is Steve in love with Danny if so is that why Steve is reacting so badly to Danny being on life support, and when Danny wakes up just what will happen between the two best friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel stood by the window looking into the room of her ex husband, she had so many plans for a reunion with Danny, bringing their family back together, raising Charlie and sending grace off to college soon but now those plans have changed and now they included Steve just not the way she wanted it.

Rachel sees Steve sitting in a chair next to Danny's bed holding his hand while Charlie sat on the bed at Danny's side and Grace stood next to Steve placed her hand over Steve's hand holding Danny's Steve was finding comfort in Charlie and Grace.

Rachel thought that should be me in there with our children but that thought left when she saw just how much Steve really does love Danny by comforting his children by loving the two most important people in Danny's life the two people who make every day good for Danny the two people who Danny lives for.

Rachel sees Steve's hand reach up and whip away the tears falling down Grace's face he pulls her into his arms whispering comforting words into her hair as her face was burried in his neck and Charlie laid down next to Danny his head on Danny's chest his eyes closed soon he was asleep.

Lou walks over to where Rachel is standing and looks into the room and sees Grace crying in Steve's arms and Charlie asleep next to Danny then 

" You have to know that Steve loves those two cause they are Danny's " Lou says as they watch Steve with grace

" I can see just how much Steve loves Danny by how he treats our children Steve is Danny's other half but a part of me wishes that was me " Rachel says as she looks at Lou 

" Yeah I know you do but you have no idea how deep a bond Steve and Danny have " Lou says as he looks at her 

Just then Adam Jerry Tani and Junior are standing next to them as they look into the room and see grace fell asleep in Steve's arms her face burried in his neck one arm around her waist the other behind her back holding her close to his chest as he watches these two perfect loving people sleep they are so much like Danny and Steve will always love and protect them cause their Danny's, his heart and soul lives on in his children.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry it has taken me so long to get back to this story, I am sick and have had no energy to write. But I have a little now

Steve sat next the most important people in his life, two are sleeping on the bed while the third is safe in his arms as she sleeps. Steve looks down at Grace the reason Danny moved to Hawaii the reason Danny stayed in Hawaii and the very reason Danny came into Steve's life. Grace and Charlie are the center of who Danny is their love makes him a better father better cop a better detective a better partner a better friend and most of all a better person.

Steve then looks up at Charlie who is sleeping next to Danny his face burried in necks his hand on his chest Steve knew Charlie is a mini Danny in every way possible, he looks just like Danny another reason he loves these two kids cause they look like Danny.

Steve knows that Danny started thing up again with Rachel not knowing that Steve is in love with him Rachel now knows just how much Steve loves Danny cause Steve is in the room with Danny and their children.

Rachel walks in the room she takes off her heels walks over to Steve and Grace rests her head her head leans down kisses her head then she kneels next to Steve and whispers I won't stand between you and Danny he loves you just as much as you do that's why he is hurting so much we need to fix it so you can be together.

Steve looks at Rachel who smiles at him then they hear movement from the bed they look over and see Danny is awake then comes the heart breaking words 

" Who is he " Danny asks as he looks down at the the little boy sleeping next to him

Rachel Grace and Steve stare at Danny with shocked eyes not understanding why Danny doesn't know Charlie


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel quickly grabs Charlie who starts crying for Danny who is just staring at his ex and her son, then Rachel takes Charlie out of the room and hands him to Adam who has a crying Charlie in his arms while grace looks at her dad who is just staring at them with a blank look on his face he doesn't recognize Steve or that his daughter is grown up now.

Steve looks at Danny who is trying to figure out what is going on then 

" Do you know what year it is " Rachel asked in her British accent

" Um 2010 " Danny said as he looked at his ex wife and their daughter 

" I am so sorry but it's 2019 " Steve said as he looked at Danny while trying to hide the hurt of Danny not knowing him.

Rachel looked at Steve who was trying so hard not to show the pain of Danny not knowing him then Steve looks at Danny one more time before walking to the door and leaving the room.

Steve walked over to the couch and sank down on it burring his face in his hands, Charlie wrigglings out of Adams arms and runs over to his uncle's arms, once Charlie's in Steve's arms crying into his neck Steve pulls Charlie in a hug as he stood up Charlie's legs wrapped around Steve's waist arms wrapped around his neck Steve rubs his back trying to calm him down.

Back in the hospital room, Danny is frustrated and not understanding why no one is telling him what happened Rachel leaves the room and runs to get Danny's doctor.

Soon Rachel and his doctor are back in his room, the doctor asks Rachel and Grace to leave the room so he can examine Danny.

Rachel and Grace walk over to where Steve stood holding a now sleeping Charlie Grace burried her face face in Steve's chest as he wrapped his arm around her, Rachel stood in front of Steve a hand on each of her children and looking to Steve for comfort while everyone prepares themselves for the heartbreaking news Danny has amnesia and is missing the last 9 years of his life.

The doctor comes out of Danny's room with a sad look on his face Danny's file pressed to his chest with his arms folded over his chest the doctor looks at every one as he prepares to give this group of people heartbreaking news and sadly it will take time for Danny's memory to return but question is when will that be.


	12. Chapter 12

The doctor took a deep breath and told everyone that Danny has no memory of the last 9 years which means he doesn't remember any of expect for his ex and his daughter everyone stood in shock staring at the doctor Tani asks when will he remember the doctor says it could be hours days weeks months or sadly years for him to remember.

Everyone stood staring at Danny's room wondering what Danny is thinking and feeling right now. Rachel looks at Grace who still has her face burried in Steve's chest Rachel rubbing her back and Steve has his face burried in her hair this isn't right Steve thought to himself

Right now nothing makes sense to anyone Lou was heartbroken for all but especially Charlie who Danny doesn't remember Adam is sad for the team Tani is dad for grace and Charlie Junior is sad for Steve Jerry just wishes none of this happened just then Catherine shows up walks over to Steve Rachel freaks out and starts screaming at Catherine telling her to leave Steve hands Charlie over to Adam who tries to get Charlie to calm down.

Steve wraps an arm around a screaming Rachel as he tries to calm her down while Tani tells Catherine to leave cause right now isn't a good time 

Danny walks out of his room looking at them all like their crazy and the scene in front of him has Danny wondering what hell is going on and who the hell are these people but what really catches his eye is the little boy who is crying and begging for his daddy then Rachel goes to Charlie who starts kicking and screaming for his daddy this scene is breaking everyone's heart but Danny can't stand the crying so he walks over and takes Charlie into his arms Charlie burried his face in Danny's neck

Danny takes Charlie back into his room where he gets back into the bed Charlie falls asleep on Danny's chest after making himself tired. Grace comes into the room and crawls in next to her dad and finds comfort there.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny was laying on his hospital bed with Charlie sound asleep on his chest and Grace was laying next to him watching him with Charlie, still no memories of Charlie came back to Danny and its killing Danny that he cant remember his son then Danny looks up and sees Steve standing at the window watching them with this heartbreaking look on his face then

" so tell me about the man standing by the window looking as if his best friend died " Danny said as he looked down at Grace who was laying next to him

" that's Uncle Steve he has been your best friend for the last 9 years you two are closer than just best friends you have gone to other counties to save him he did the same for you he always keeps his promises to Charlie and me by keeping you safe and coming home to us he loves us like he is our third parent you are the only person in his life that has chooses him everytime I mean his ex girlfriend chose to go after a friend then be there for uncle steve she keeps coming back but she never stays but you stay and are always there for him " Grace said as she looks at the window and sees how broken Steve is.

Danny takes in the information that grace just told him then he looks at the window and at steve who is watching them closely and then Danny smiles at him waving Steve into the room. Steve walks into the room and over to the bed leans down kisses grace on the head she smiles at how much Steve loves her then he leans over kisses Charlie on the head Charlie stirs opens his eyes and reaches out to Steve who picks him up and Charlie snuggles in Steve's arms as he burries his face in Steve's neck while Steve rubs his back.

Danny watched them and realizes just how much this man loves his children and this is just another thing that's killing Danny that he cant remember, but maybe its a good place to start over. Steve sat down in a chair next to the bed Charlie still sleeping in his arms. 

Steve then tells Danny all about their 9 year friendship but leaves out the fact that Steve is in love with Danny and that he wants a future with him and the kids. Steve knows that at some point he will have to tell Danny the truth but hopefully that will be when Danny has his memory back and they can have a real heart to heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Over The next several days, Danny learns more and more about his life his friends his children his job and the bond he and Steve share. Everyday his daughter comes to see him she brings her photo album, the special one the that is of her Charlie steve and Danny, this album has taken years to make. There are pics of the four of them, just Steve and Danny, Steve Danny and Grace, and pics of Charlie and Grace with Steve. The album began with a sweet pic of Danny sitting in the sand with Grace sitting between his legs while Steve sat next to them and Kono took the picture.but there was another pic that would catch Danny's eye and that was a pic of Grace hugging both of them and she had a huge smile on her face the picture says my dad's hugs and kisses are the best Danny smiles at that and continues flipping through the album.

A soft knock on the door catches Danny's attention he looks up to see Steve standing there watching him and 

" It's good to see you smiling again " Steve says as he walks over to the bed sits down on it 

" Yeah it's good to smile again too grace left this here for me " Danny says as he lifts up the album to show Steve who smiles at the album.

Steve sits closer to Danny as they look at the pictures Danny's heart melts at how much Steve truly loves his children then 

" Why do you love my children so much " Danny asks as they both look at all the pictures.

" Cause they are apart of you grace was 7 when we met she lite up the room with her smile she is just like you in every way possible and sweet little Charlie is the mini you from the moment I met him I knew that he was all you those two kids are so lucky to have you as their father a father who would do anything and everything for them I just wished I had that growing up " Steve says as he looks down at the floor.

" Steve what aren't you telling me " Danny says as he places his hand on Steve's.

" You welcomed me into your family you let me be an uncle to them you have made me feel less alone less afraid of letting people in " Steve says as he looks at their joined hands.

Danny didn't know what to say since he still has no clue who Steve is. Soon Danny is getting tired so he falls asleep with Steve close by.

Later on that night, Grace comes back and sees Danny is sound asleep with Steve sitting in a chair next to Danny. Grace takes a few pictures then sends it to their family. Everyone is relieved that Danny isn't pushing Steve away like he has in the past.


	15. Chapter 15

Catherine decided that if she wanted Steve she was going to have destroy his friendship with Danny and it will take a very long time for Steve to get over the end of his friendship but she will be there every step to help him get over it. Catherine knows telling Danny about their fight is cruel but if she was going to be happy with Steve she had to get rid of what is standing between them and their happiness.

The next morning, Catherine arrives at the hospital and heads up to Danny's floor, she arrives at his room but she stops when she hears Danny and His ex talking and 

" Rach this is killing me I am dying inside I don't know my son or my best friend I look at them and I feel nothing it's like I don't know them I feel so much love for them but I don't know them its killing me to hold my son and feel so much but yet I don't know him he was crying for me broke my heart " Danny said to Rachel as they sat on the bed

" The doctor said it will take time " Rachel said as looked at her ex

" Time I will never get back time I could be building memories not looking at him and have no clue who he is " Danny said as he whipped away the tears forming in his eyes.

Rachel pulled Danny into her arms and held him as he cryed over not knowing who Steve or Charlie are.

Catherine stood there whipping away the tears in her eyes, she can't hurt Danny or Steve like this.

A moment later, Rachel leaves the room to go get something to eat and drink, Catherine knocked on the door Danny looks up and 

" Um who are you " Danny asked as Catherine enter the room walked over to the bed 

" My name is Catherine I am a friend of Steve's well I am his ex girlfriend I heard about you being hurt so I cane to see how you are " Catherine said with a genuine smile

" Truth is I am so sad and broken cause I can't remember my son or my best friend what kind of father forgets his child " Danny says in a broken tone 

" Now you listen to me you are an incredible father to both Grace and Charlie they are two amazing children cause they have a father who loves them more than life you are a good man Danny don't ever doubt that cause they love you so much " Catherine says as she makes Danny look at her.

" You really think so " Danny says as he looks at this women who says she knows Steve

" Yes you are a great guy a great father a great detective but most of all a great friend Steve has alot and I mean alot of trust issues he doesn't let people in cause he is so afraid they will leave him but he find a friend a family in you Grace and Charlie that's all Steve has ever wanted when he was 15 his mom faked her own death and that shattered Steve then his father shipped him off to military school and he never had time for Steve or Mary, Steve came back here to track down his father's killer then he met you and everything changed you became his partner then his friend then his best friend then his family you both care so much about each other you have saved his life more once and proven that you will never lie or betray him but most of all you have shown him that you will always choose him and you will never leave him " Catherine says as she looks at Steve's best friend.

Danny takes in everything this Catherine person has said then Danny lays down. Catherine stands up and whispers with time you will remember don't forget it.

Catherine turns to leave stops when she sees Rachel standing there and 

" Thank you for what you said " Rachel said softly as she looks at Danny who is sound asleep.

" Your welcome I did it for Steve I came here with a plan but seeing him hurting so much I just had to let him know that he is a great guy and father " Catherine said as she looked back at Danny's sleeping form.

Rachel and Catherine stood there for a moment then Catherine left the room then the hospital realizing that Steve is truly where he is meant to be here in Hawaii with 5-0 with Charlie and Grace bust most of all here with Danny.

Catherine sent a text to Steve saying goodbye then started her car drove back to her hotel packed up her things and was leaving Hawaii and Steve behind.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve was sitting at his desk in his office at HQ, he was still sad that Danny doesn't remember him or their friendship their relationship or even their partnership, after 9 years of being partners and best friends, it is killing Steve to see Danny talking to Grace and Rachel in a tender way with love and affection, when Danny talks to him it's distance and friendly, 

Tani Junior Adam Jerry and Lou all watch Steve who is slowly falling apart, but they also knew that Danny was hurting more cause he doesn't remember his son or best friend. The pain Danny is going through is like nothing any of them have ever gone through, Steve has to watch his best friend try to remember his son and his best friend, nothing hurts more than watching the person that you love suffering. Steve has all the memories while Danny tries to find his way back to him and the team, but most importantly back to his son.

Just then Charlie and Grace come running into the outter office where the team is standing then Steve comes out of his office just in time to catch the Williams children in his arms then 

" What's wrong " Steve asked as he looked at his best friends children

" I miss daddy but he is here yet he is gone " Grace said as she smiled sadly at Steve.

" I know you do kiddo so do I miss him alot " Steve said as he hugged them to his body.

Rachel walks in she has a sad look on her face cause she never thought Danny would fall for someone who would become a very big part of his life.


	17. Chapter 17

Danny sat by the window in his hospital room looking out at the world below him, it's been two weeks since he woke up, two weeks of not remembering the last 10 years of his life, two weeks of not knowing who his best friend is and two weeks of not knowing who his own son is.

Just then the door opens and in walks Rachel and Grace Danny's smile drops a little then 

" They wanted to come but Steve thought it would be best if just Grace and I come visit you " Rachel said as she sat down on the bed.

Grace sat down on Danny's lap and hugged him like she always did when she was little or when Danny needed a hug then 

" Danno it will get better soon and then you will remember everything and you can hold Charlie like he wants you to " grace said as she looked at her dad.

After a nice long visit with Rachel and Grace, Danny was tired and needed to rest so they left Danny to sleep but sleep was furtherest thing Danny needed.

Danny got dressed and left his room then the floor then the hospital headed to Steve's house but not really knowing why he knew that address, after the cab dropped Danny off, Danny walked down to the beach and sat down on the sand and just watched the water hitting the sand.

After about an hour, Steve comes home and is shocked to see Danny out of the hospital and sitting on his Beach, then Steve walks down to the sand and over to Danny then 

" What are you doing here " Steve asks as he sat down next to Danny 

" Trying to feel normal " Danny says as he keeps his eyes on the water.

" What " Steve asks confused as to why Danny is here and not at the hospital.

" I am so sick of the hospital I am so sick of not remembering you or my son sick of seeing the sad eyes my daughter gives me " Danny says as he just stared out into the water.

" I am sorry I wish I could help " Steve says as he looks at Danny 

" Then tell me why do you and everyone look so worried about what I remember be honest with me " Danny begs as he looks at Steve then back at the water.

" We had a huge fight and I said things I didn't mean I hurt you so much with what I said that you didn't want me to know that you were hurt but Junior called me said I needed to come home you needed me truth is I couldn't get the look on your face out of head or how hurt you were by me I mean I am your best friend and I picked my ex over you I picked someone who has lied and betrayed me over someone who has always been there for me who gave up so much for me " Steve said as he stood up walked down to the waters edge.

Danny just sat there staring at Steve's back as he tried to figure out what to do next then something in Danny needed to know so he stood up and walked down to where Steve was then

" Steve are you in love with me " Danny asked as he turned Steve to look at him

Steve just stared at Danny for a few moments not knowing how to answer that question with out losing Danny's friendship.


	18. Chapter 18

Danny stood in front of Steve waiting patiently for Steve to answer the question then

" Yes I am so in love with you it scares me because I don't think I ever loved anyone the way I love you Danny I said you were my biggest mistake that I regretted making you my partner that you are scared of everything Danny I didn't mean any of it I needed to see if there was still something between Catherine and myself truth is she was my last link to Joe and I needed that link but all I did was thinking about you then Junior calls that you were hurt my heart shattered in to a billion pieces and I came home Danny seeing you like that watching you flatline broke my heart Danny I am so in love with you that I am so scared of losing you losing everything " Steve said as he looked into Danny's eyes 

Steve placed a hand on the side of Danny's face as Danny closed his eyes while his hand found it's way to wrapping it around Steve's wrist then

" Danny open your eyes and look at me please " Steve asks as Danny's eyes open Danny looks at Steve all he saw was love in Danny's eyes.

Steve leans down brushes his lips softly against Danny's lips when Steve realizes that Danny wasn't pushing him away Steve deepen the kiss soon Danny wraps his arms around Steve's neck. After a few minutes of kissing, Steve pulls back and rests his head against Danny's.

" Steve I wish I could remember our friendship our partnership but I can't I need to know you would be here when I remember you " Danny says as he looks at Steve 

" Yes I will I promise you" Steve says before he kisses Danny on the head then the lips.

The two pull apart and sit down on the sand then Danny lays his head against Steve's shoulder then Steve brushes his lips against Danny's head then they look out at the water.

After about an hour of sitting there watching the water, Steve decides it's time to take Danny back to the hospital but not before Steve kisses Danny one more time. Danny burried his face in Steve's neck and breathed in Steve's scent before letting Steve go so they could head back to the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19

Later that night, Danny is woken up by the memories of the fight he and Steve had, everything about the fight comes back to Danny, as Danny lays there in bed all he can do is think about the kiss he shared with Steve then Danny makes a decision.

The next morning, Danny is finally released from the hospital, Rachel takes Danny home to his house, a house that is filled with memories of Steve Charlie and all the good things about his life here in Hawaii.

Danny pulls out his phone looks for Steve's number and sends a text 

D- Steve are you busy

S- no why

D- I am home

S- really

D- yes I remembered our fight

S- oh

D- I am not mad

S- are you sure

D- yes

S- are you mad about the kiss

D- no

S- really

D- I thought about it all night 

S- so did I

D- can't get it out of my head

S- do you regret it

D- come over please 

S- on my way

Steve grabs his keys runs out of the office down to the parking lot jumps into his truck and drives over to Danny's.

10 minutes later, Steve is pulling up to Danny's house he shuts the truck off and gets out walks up to the door Danny opens the door Steve enters the house then Danny shuts the door and locks it.

Steve watches Danny who walks over to him steps in front of him goes up on his tippy toes and kisses Steve's chin his jaw then his lips soon Steve wraps his arms around Danny's waist drawing him closer to his body Danny leans his head back as Steve kisses his neck Steve lifts Danny up into his arms while Danny wraps his legs around Steve's waist as Steve leads them over to the couch where Steve lays Danny down on it then covers Danny's body with his own.

Just then there is a loud knock on the door both men freeze in place hoping who ever is at the door will go away.


	20. Chapter 20

This was a long time coming, Neither men got up from the couch, Steve resumes kissing on Danny's neck as his hand runs down the front of his shirt then Steve slowly starts to undo Danny's shirt kissing the exposed skin the shirt lands on floor followed by Steve's shirt 

The loud knocking resumes, Steve makes a loud frustrated growl then gets up off of Danny not before kissing Danny's lips whispering this isn't over Danny smiles at Steve who grabs his shirt as he walks over to the door and swings it open in walks Danny's parents, his two sisters, nieces, nephews and his children, Steve looks at them then at Danny who is not happy about them all being here.

Charlie and Grace run over to Steve who catches Charlie as he jumps at Steve then Steve kisses Grace on the head then goes to join Danny on the couch

Steve sat down next to Danny he put his arm on the back of the couch pressed a kiss to Danny's head while the rest of Danny's family was in all over the house, Danny decides that while his family is here Danny will stay with Steve.

Clara watched her son with his children and Steve who looked very comfortable with them she watched as Steve kissed Danny on the side of the head as Danny and kids snuggled up to Steve. Clara realized that there is more to their friendship and relationship then anyone knew.

Later that night

Steve and Danny tucked both kids into each of the spare room at Steve's house. They spent all day with Danny's family, then had a great dinner that Danny's mom made, around 11pm they left to go to Steve's house as Charlie was sound asleep in Steve's arms his face burried in Steve's neck.

Danny was laying down on Steve's bed when Steve joined him after putting Charlie to bed, Steve shut the door, then walked over to the side of the bed Danny was laying on, he kneeled down placed a hand on his face and 

" Baby you awake " Steve asked as he could tell Danny was so tired 

Danny leaned into Steve's touch as he slowly opened his eyes and 

" Yeah but I am so tired " Danny said as he looked at Steve who was smiling at him

Steve got up off the floor kissed Danny on the head then the lips before he went to change in the bathroom where Steve put on his pj pants then came back to the bedroom, Steve got into the bed and wrapped his arms around Danny after pulling him into his arms with Danny's head on Steve's chest.


	21. Chapter 21

Steve kissed Danny on the head as Danny snuggled into Steve's arms, Danny looks up at Steve then leans up and kisses him on the lips. The kiss soon turns heated Steve rolls over so he was on top of Danny kissing him as he ran his hand up and down Danny's body, Steve kissed down Danny's neck not before sucking hard on Danny's neck then made his way down to Danny's chest and 

" God Steve " Danny said as he leaned back so Steve has better access 

" Baby you like that I want to make love to you right here right now " Steve said as he kissed his way back up to Danny's lips.

With in seconds they are making love exploring every inch of each other kissing every piece of skin touching each other.

After making love, both men collapse on to the bed exhausted and tired then

" Wow that was wow " Steve said as he looked over at Danny who was smiling

" Yeah it was definitely going to have to do that again " Danny said as he turned his head to see Steve staring at him

Steve moved closer to Danny leaned on his arm before leaning over and kissing Danny on the lips both losing themselves in the kiss.

With in moments, they are going for round two of making love this time Danny took the lead and Steve followed, 

After another round of mind blowing love making, Steve and Danny collapse on to the bed both sweaty and dirty from their lovemaking, Steve gets up out of bed pulling Danny with him as they head to the bathroom so they can shower.

After a nice relaxing shower, they head back to the bedroom where Steve changes the sheets and then they get back in bed, they fall asleep snuggled up together.

The next morning, Danny is laying on his stomach an arm hanging off the bed his head burried under the pillow while Steve was sleeping on his side arms wrapped around Danny.

The door opens then two people are jumping up on the bed waking them both up and Steve smiles at them then at Danny who looks so tired after their night.


End file.
